Espada of the Force
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Having slain Aizen and his followers and winning the Winter War, Kurosaki Ichigo thought that things would just return to normal. But when he is betrayed and left for dead by the Soul Reapers and their allies, he becomes a Hollow and is found and trained by Count Dooku. But what happens when he instead follows the will of the Force? Will he seek revenge? Or peace?
1. Chapter 1

_**This one's been on my mind for quite a while now and I just knew I had to get it up and running while the getting was good. I'll have an update schedule for the stories I'll be working on each month at the end of the chapter so you know what I'll be doing in regards to my updates. Now, I know the whole "Ichigo Betrayal" theme isn't exactly new, but I hope that what I have for you guys and gals here is good enough. Without further ado, here we go.**_

_***I still don't own Bleach, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you, always." = Normal Speaking

_'We would be honored if you would join us.' = Thoughts_

_"All things burn to ash… Ryujin Jakka!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking_

**"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" = Someone Yelling**

**"_Your soul is mine!" = Hollow/Vizard Talking_**

**"Now, fulfill your destiny!" = Force Ghost Talking**

* * *

_**Prologue - A Betrayed Protector**_

* * *

Lying there dying on the ground was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami who had won the Winter War for them all… only to have those he cared about stab him in the back. Both figuratively, and very literally. Although he knows who dealt the finishing blow to him, he also knows that there are those who didn't betray him, nor did they wish to betray him. He could count those who didn't want him dead and tried to stop the traitors only to nearly die in the process as they were forced to retreat and go into hiding.

Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Inoue Orihime, Chad, Momo, Isane, Unohana, and Rukia.

Even though it's clear the rest of the Soul Reapers have no intention of performing the Konso on him, he will always remember the ones who truly stuck by his side to the bitter end.

'_I'm sorry, guys… but it looks like I won't be able to see any of you again. Even Zangetsu and my Inner Hollow have abandoned me.'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he watched his Soul Chain rapidly eat away at itself. '_I guess this is goodbye… forever…'_

And so, Ichigo simply sat down next to his mangled body as he accepted his fate. Awaiting the Hollowfication that would turn him into a soul devouring monstrosity that had no human mindset, running solely on primal instincts. He would end up as nothing more than a single voice within a screaming well of souls that comprise the body of a Gillian. Then again, if he's lucky, maybe he'll be reborn as an Adjuchas. At least then he'll retain his original mind.

And hey, with how powerful he's become since he first became a Shinigami, maybe he'll end up being reborn as a Vasto Lordes. He remembers that one such member of the Espada used to be one of those before Aizen turned her into an Arrancar using the Hogyoku. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Tier Harribel.

But as the Soul Chain was further devoured by his disappearing heart, Ichigo found himself confronted by a strange looking creature that set him on edge. It wasn't a Hollow, but it also wasn't a Shinigami. This being… Ichigo can sense it… it possesses far more power than even the Soul King!

The entity appears to be a dragon that is divided down the middle with both halves resembling different dragons. The left side of the body had many features from the iconic Long; the snake-like dragons of Japan. It has the iconic horn of a a japanese dragon along with the jaw and muzzle, a single whisker like a mustache, and a long body like that of a snake. But the other half resembled a more demonic Mountain Dragon of the Western Continents. The tail of this dragon ended in a pointed arrowhead, but the head looked more skeletal and had a single pointed ram horn sticking out of the side of the head rather than the top.

Both sides of this dragon were composed of ethereal energy of different colors. The Japanese Dragon half was comprised of gold energy while the Mountain Dragon was a deep purple color.

**"Why do you sit there and await this cruel fate, Kurosaki Ichigo? Why do you not fight back?"** the entity asked.

Not caring enough to ask just how this creature knew his name, Ichigo sighed and brought his knees up to his chest as his eyes darkened from depression.

"What reason have I to fight any longer? Everyone I once cared about betrayed me, my Zanpakuto Spirit and my Inner Hollow have both abandoned me, and now I'm already dead. Why should I keep fighting?" he asked.

The great dragon coiled around Ichigo as if attempting to comfort the boy as it covered them both with its mighty wings.

**"Not all of your loved ones have forsaken you, young one. They attempted to defend you and tried their hardest to prevent your death even in their weakened state. But they have been forced to retreat and go into hiding because of the corruption of the Soul Society."**

The dragon raised its head and looked to the sky where the now deceased Sosuke Aizen had once been levitating as he had attempted to overthrow those in power and bring about an age of equality. Although his methods were cruel and twisted.

**"He had the right idea, you know."** commented the entity whilst drawing a confused look from Ichigo. **"Your enemy, Sosuke Aizen, sought to rid the spirit world of the corruption that has been plaguing it for many generations now. The Central 46 were a council that was originally created by the Soul King in order to maintain peace and stability in the Soul Society. But with the addition of noble clans to the Central 46 came the corruption within the government you see now. And with that came chaos. The noble clans began to change how things ran in the Soul Society, placing anyone not of noble birth into a form of slum with little resources or means to make a living. Aizen saw this and decided to nip the problem in the proverbial bud, although his methods were less than desirable. He sought to control others and remove free will, corrupted by the hardships he experienced in his childhood. But you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have the means of righting the wrongs that have been committed here today."**

Ichigo looked up at the mighty dragon as he held onto every word that the beast spoke to him. It then lifted a claw and tapped him at the heart where his soul chain was located, the Hollowfication slowed considerably as it spoke.

**"You yourself have a greater destiny than being a simple substitute Shinigami. There exists a greater galaxy out there where a great war between two rival factions of light and darkness, the Jedi and the Sith, are doing battle to decide the fate of the universe. You must help the Chosen One; a young man who was born of a great energy known simply as 'The Force' restore balance to the light and darkness. But to do so, you must become a Hollow and embrace your own connection to the Force. Can you do that for me?"**

Knowing what was at stake and really having nothing to lose at this point, Ichigo nodded in affirmative without the slightest hesitation. And so, the mighty dragon entity gave him a warm smile and a few parting words as it faded and the soul chain in Ichigo's chest began to dissolve even faster than before.

**"Then go forth, my son. And remember, the Force will be with you always."** the dragon said in a woman's voice.

One that sounded very familiar to Ichigo as his eyes widened for the breifest moments. He uttered but a single word as Reiatsu exploded out from his body and soul, his physical body dissolving and becoming a part of him again.

"...Mom…?"

But little did he know that deep out there in the galaxy, a certain Sith General felt a very powerful disturbance in the Force. One which could help to turn the tide of the war in his master's favor.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, first off, I'd like to give you guys my decided update and story focus schedule for the next four months and the stories that will be updated in those times.**_

_**03/2/2019 - 03/31/2019: Espada of the Force**_

_**04/01/2019 - 04/30/2019: Transformers Prime - Resurrection Dinobot**_

_**05/01/2019 - 05/31/2019: Calvin and Hobbes in Star Wars The Clone Wars**_

_**06/01/2019 - 06/30/2019: Draconic Shinigami**_

_**Now, before I go, I would like it very much if you guys would answer a few questions for me that will be essential for the progression of this story.**_

* * *

_**1.) What should I model Ichigo's Hollow Form after? A Lion, or a Hammerhead Shark?**_

_**2.) Should any Hollows such as former members of the Espada join Ichigo later on in the story?**_

_**3.) Should one of the Shinigami become a Senator to the Republic for the planet Earth?**_

_**4.) And finally, what is one unique power that you would like Ichigo to have as a Hollow?**_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to answer my questions to help the story along. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Even though the prologue got only about four reviews, I'm certainly glad that this story is already catching the attention of both Bleach and Star Wars fans alike, and I hope to continue to live up to everyone's expectations. Now, seeing as how not a lot of you actually gave me an answer to the more important question I had in regards to Ichigo becoming a Hollow, I've decided to set up a poll for that. I'll leave that and the options you have at the end of the chapter. So let's get to it.**_

_***I still don't own Bleach or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you, always." = Normal Speaking

_'We would be honored if you would join us.' = Thoughts_

_"All things burn to ash… Ryujin Jakka!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking_

**"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" = Someone Yelling**

**"**_**Your soul is mine!" = Hollow/Vizard Talking**_

**"Now, fulfill your destiny!" = Force Ghost Talking**

* * *

_**Darkness Plans and Hollow Birth!**_

* * *

The sound of humming and laser clashes resonated through a training arena as the Sith Lord, Darth Tyrannus, A.K.A. Count Dooku, was once again training an important general for the Separatist faction. Grievous is certainly no Jedi or Sith, but his ability to grasp the concept of Lightsaber combat is not lost to him. The cyborg general wielded two Lightsabers stolen from the corpses of Jedi he's killed in the past, the green and blue blades clashing with Dooku's own red blade from his curved hilt Lightsaber.

However, Dooku took notice of how easily predictable the strikes from the general were. And he was sorely disappointed in how the general failed to grasp the concept of finesse.

"Stop using the standard attacks! Use the unorthodox!" Dooku instructed.

After doing so, Grievous began to use attacks that were far more elaborate and a bit harder for the aging Sith Lord to counter. He even used his mechanical talons on his feet to grip one Lightsaber and extend his reach while spinning like a breakdancer. However, Dooku was still unimpressed.

"How often must I tell you? Control my central line!" Dooku scolded.

He got his wish as he was forced to retreat from one of Grievous' downward slashes before the general used a sideways upwards slash that could have done some damage if he wasn't careful.

"Good." Dooku praised.

This praise, however, was very short lived.

Grievous charged at Dooku, but the Sith Lord countered by sending him to the ground using the Force. This did not deter the killer of Jedi, however, as he began to attack in a more aggressive manner. Dooku noticed this, but also took note of several key flaws in his doing so.

"Faster, destroy my focus!" Dooku exclaimed before adding "You're holding the saber too tightly!"

Grievous loosened his grip, but this caused his blue bladed saber to be knocked from his hand by Dooku. The elderly man caught the Jedi weapon as training concluded for the day.

"Now, too lightly." Dooku said as he finished his instruction.

However, as he took a closer look at this Lightsaber, he noticed that it's not one of the ones that the cyborg General of the Separatists normally uses.

"Hmm. A new one?" he asked.

Grievous extinguished the green blade of his other Lightsaber before clipping it to his hip, revealing three other Lightsabers hidden under his cloak.

"Your training has served me well. It has awarded me many trophies." Grievous replied.

"Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you, General, if you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Jedi you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. For if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory, and have your trophy." lectured Dooku.

He used the Force to levitate the Lightsaber in front of Grievous, which the cybernetic General took back.

"Wise council, my apprentice. Most wise." said a hologram of a hooded man who sounded older than Dooku.

"My master." Dooku greeted, bowing to the hologram.

"Report, General! What news from the front?" the Sith Lord asked the cyborg warrior.

"The strategy is working perfectly, my lord. The Jedi and their forces are stretched thin across the Outer Rim worlds in a vain attempt to control our new offensive." Grievous reported.

"Good, good. With this, we can bide our time to focus on a much more pressing mission than simply conquering worlds and claiming resources. Darth Tyrannus, I have sensed a great tremor in the Force recently, as I am certain you have as well. A well of pure strength in the Force has made itself known to me, and we must retrieve this Force user before the Jedi are made aware of their existence." the hooded figure explained. "Therefore, I have new orders for you and General Grievous. You, my apprentice, are to go to Planet EA4-55-D46 in Sector 22-E of the Gamma Quadrant, locate this Force user, and test them. If they pass this test, then you are to recruit them to our side and train them in the ways of the Sith. But should they fail…"

The hooded figure let the sentence hang, leaving his apprentice to use his imagination to know what he means. And he knew exactly what he meant by that.

"As you command." Dooku said, ready and willing to carry out the orders of his master.

"And what are my orders, Lord Sidious?" Grievous asked, careful not to upset the Sith Lord.

"You, General, are to launch an attack on Ryloth, the planet of the Twi'Leks, and draw the attention of the Republic Military. Keep them occupied and unaware of our true goal. Kill as many of their soldiers as you can during the battle. And if possible, conquer the planet in the name of the Separatist army." Sidious instructed.

"At once, Lord Sidious! The unsuspecting fools will never know what hit them!" Grievous proclaimed, not even attempting to hide his glee at the possibility of killing more Jedi.

* * *

Back on Earth, at around the same time, Yamamoto and the rest of his loyal Soul Reapers were busy watching as their target, Kurosaki Ichigo, simply stood next to his dead body as he watched his Soul Chain devour itself. They watched as the boy simply sat there and made no move to try and stop the process of becoming a Hollow.

Renji sighed as he replaced his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, across his back as it reverted to its Shikai stage.

"That makes another threat to peace nipped in the bud. Despite several of our allies actually rebelling against us and fighting to prevent orders from the Central 46 being carried out." he sighed as he sat against a wall of rubble.

He, like all the other captains and lieutenants, was absolutely worn out from the long and hard fought battle with Aizen and his army of Arrancars. He thought for sure they were all going to die a few times there. Especially after Ichigo joined the battle and started fighting Aizen himself.

Both of them had power levels on par with that of gods themselves, and with each clash of their attacks, everyone thought that the planet would implode in on itself. Therefore, midway through the battle when all of the other Arrancars had retreated back to Hueco Mundo to lick their wounds, the Central 46 gave this order to all Shinigami (sans Ichigo); 'Kurosaki Ichigo is to be executed on grounds of being a threat to the Soul Society and possessing too much power'.

And once the battle had been won, they moved in to proceed with the execution, but were greatly surprised when Soi-Fon, Rukia, and several others attacked them and went against the orders of the Central 46. Oh sure, Ichigo, being the guy who won't go down without a fight, certainly tried his best to fight back. But it surprised all of them, Ichigo even more so, when Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow abandoned him. Fading away into Spirit Energy and floating off to who knows where.

This made it much easier for Yamamoto Genryusai to deliver the killing blow.

"Now all that's left to do is hunt down the traitors and bring them to justice for defying the Central 46 like they did." Byakuya said, a snarl in his voice as he remembered what his sister did.

"Leave them be, Captain Kuchiki." Genryusai ordered. "It's clear that in our weakened states we will never find them, and they are more than likely to go into hiding in a very elaborate way. Let us all go home and rest before we proceed with repairs to the Soul Society."

While the rest of the Shinigami survivors gave their own versions of agreements with their head captain, Isshin just looked at the corpse of his son with disdain. In his eyes, he has always thought of Ichigo as the one who caused the death of his beloved wife, Masaki. He always thought that if Ichigo hadn't been with her that night, Grand Fisher wouldn't have attacked and Masaki would still be alive.

"Good riddance, you damn mistake!" Isshin snarled at his son's dead corpse.

Though he did notice something off. Ichigo's soul looked as though he was talking to someone, but no one else is around. Not to mention he can't hear a word he's saying even though the boy's lips are moving. And thinking about his wife made Isshin sigh and ready his Zanpakuto for the Konso.

He may not like Ichigo… hell, he never really thought of the boy as his son, but his daughters wouldn't want him to become a soul eating monster that is a Hollow. And neither would Masaki, come to think of it.

Plus with all of the good that Ichigo has done since gaining his Shinigami powers, and deserves to be sent to the Soul Society for his troubles.

'_Not allowing him to become a Hollow is the least I can do.'_

But that's when the unthinkable happened.

Ichigo's Soul Chain rapidly ate away at itself at a faster pace than ever, and destroyed itself in record time. Ichigo didn't even scream as he was engulfed in white Reiatsu, causing him to rapidly change into that which the Soul Society is meant to fight against.

...A Hollow…!

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_In Espada of the Force, which of these animals do you want me to model Ichigo's Hollow form after?_

_African Lion_

_Hammerhead Shark_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Please don't forget to cast your votes on this poll I have posted so I can write longer and better chapters. And as I'll always say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Bleach, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you, always." = Normal Speaking

_'We would be honored if you would join us.' = Thoughts_

_"All things burn to ash… Ryujin Jakka!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking_

**"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" = Someone Yelling**

**"**_**Your soul is mine!" = Hollow/Vizard Talking**_

**"Now, fulfill your destiny!" = Force Ghost Talking**

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo Prayers**_

* * *

Hueco Mundo; a dark landscape comprised mostly of a vast desert of white sand with a dark, starless night sky. It is a land where the strong devour the flesh of the weak, and Hollows grow stronger by cannibalizing on their own kind. There are many species of Hollow out there that can be separated into three categories under the main title of Menos.

First there are the Gillians; Hollows that have been formed from masses of souls and are the most common of Hollows. They are also the Hollows that go after human souls the most often, having almost none of the humanity that they possessed before their deaths. As such, they are akin to wild animals with rabies. But good news to most Shinigami; they are among the weakest of Hollows since they fight using only their base instincts rather than rational thought.

But given enough time and if they consume enough souls and other Hollows, a Gillian class Hollow can advance into the level of Adjuchas. These Hollows rely less on their instincts and take on the form that most represents the person they were in life, ranging from reptiles to grotesque humanoids, to animals like sharks and leopards. These Hollows are much more powerful, not only because of their more rational way of thinking when in battle, but because they gain access to powerful techniques that can be used when they fight.

Unfortunately, they still need to eat souls and cannibalize on their own kind in order to remain an Adjuchas class, for if they stop doing so for prolonged periods of time, the Adjuchas will revert back into a Gillian. And it's unknown if that same Gillian will evolve into an Adjuchas again. However, should a part of an Adjuchas be eaten by another Hollow, they can no longer evolve to the next class of Hollow, but they won't revert to a Gillian either. Speaking of evolution, this brings us to the next class of Hollow.

The Vasto Lordes. These Hollows look almost completely human and greatly resemble the person they were in life. And although these Hollows have a mostly human appearance, they still possess several of the traits that they had when they became an Adjuchas. Many of these forming into the fragments of the masks that once adorned their faces.

Now, due to their power and their more human way of thinking, Vasto Lorde class Hollows are very, very rare. So rare, in fact, that almost none exist in all of Hueco Mundo. And it is not very well known exactly how an Adjuchas evolves to the level of Vasto Lorde, so one can never be too certain around any Hollows. And since it's survival of the fittest in Hueco Mundo, it makes the probability of an Adjuchas evolving into a Vasto Lorde even lower than usual.

And then there's the far more advanced Hollows that arose when Sosuke Aizen used the power of the Hogyoku to give certain Hollows the powers of a Shinigami.

The Arrancars.

These Hollows are basically the human soul of a Hollow made dominant and brought forth from deep within the emptiness of these soul devouring creatures, and they are almost completely human. The most powerful of the Arrancar are the Espada: ten Arrancar that were hand picked by Aizen to receive a massive boost in power from the Hogyoku and be placed in a rank equivalent to a Shinigami captain. One common trait among the Espada is that each one adorns a number on a part of their body that ranges from 0 to 9 to determine their power level.

The Espada command squadrons comprised of other Arrancar soldiers that are ranked as such: the Numeros, the Exequias, and the Fraccion.

And right now, three Espada are looking out over the desert sands of Hueco Mundo from their fortress known as Las Noches. These Espada, as well as five Fraccion, are some allies Ichigo made during the Winter War when nobody was really paying attention to what either side was up to.

The Espada of the group include Nelliel 'Nel' Tu Odelschwanck, Tier Harribel, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Nelliel, who prefers to be called 'Nel' by her friends, is a female Espada who looks to be a human woman of possible German ancestry when she was alive. She has hazel eyes and long flowing bluish green hair, fair skin, and a red line going across her face and the bridge of her nose. She also has a scar going down from the top of her head from when she had been struck down by another Espada earlier on in her life. Her mask fragment covers the top of her head and has the appearance of the top half of a goat's skull. Being the former Tres Espada, she has a large stylized number 3 tattooed on her back. She wears a customized Espada uniform that consists of a tight fitted long sleeve shirt with shoulder pads and puffy cuffs. This has a black line starting at the collar and going down to the left side of her chest and to the side, and a puffy three lay bottom too. She has two thin black sashes, one of which holds her Zanpakutō. She also wears white gloves and white pants that are open at the end and standard Arrancar shoes.

Then there is Tier Harribel, the current Tres Espada. Harribel has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

Her mask fragment covers the lower half of her face from the nose down and looks like a shark's jaws. These mask fragments continue down to cover most of her chest. She keeps these mask fragments hidden by her jacket. Her Hollow hole is located in her lower abdomen where her womb would be.

Finally, there is the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats.

Grimmjow's attire consists of a white _hakama_, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.[4] Grimmjow also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I don't like this… Those Shinigami bastards are outmatched by Aizen in his current state. Even with Kurosaki helping them, I doubt they can kill the bastard that tried to kill us." Grimmjow stated in a… well, grim manner.

"You need to have a little more faith in Ichigo, Grimmjow! He won't lose to that pretender with a god complex!" Nelliel exclaimed.

She firmly believed that Ichigo would be the one to destroy Aizen and restore balance to both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Sure, this place may still be survival of the fittest, but at least they wouldn't have to deal with rogue Shinigami trying to control them and take over their realm for the sake of power above all else.

Tier, however, was eerily quiet. She didn't like having to rely on anyone to save her. But after Kurosaki save her and her Fraccion from certain death, she found herself being drawn to the orange haired Shinigami part timer. And it wasn't merely for his power either. She loved how he had been kind to her and her Fraccion, how he didn't save them simply so he could have his way with them later like other Hollow males would have. He simply liked them for who they are and doesn't care that they are Arrancar. Never holding a grudge against them simply because of a difference in species.

Certainly not like the rest of the Shinigami Corps.

And yet, for some reason, she can't shake this feeling that something terrible is about to happen on this very day. Something that involves the orange haired, scowling, gentleman she knows and respects. Closing her eyes, Tier mentally prepared herself for what might be the worst that could happen to Ichigo.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, I beg of you, survive this conflict and come back alive! Your friends need you! ...I need you…'_ she silently prayed.

If only she knew just what was happening in the mortal world right now.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Next chapter is where things in this story will really get cooking. Due to still being a little unsure about Ichigo's Hollow form, this chapter is meant to give everyone a little extra time to vote. I should have mentioned this last chapter, but I won't be accepting votes given in reviews. Sorry about that.**_

_**So until the poll is over, here's the current results for the choices.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: In Espada of the Force, which of these animals do you want me to model Ichigo's Hollow form after?_

_African Lion: 5 votes_

_Hammerhead Shark: 3 votes_

* * *

_**For those of you wondering why I don't just use Ichigo's original horned Hollow form for this story, it's because I wanted to do something new for him, and the Lion and the Hammerhead Shark are my two favorite predatory animals. Both apex predators in their own right. It felt appropriate to model Ichigo's new Hollow form after one of them.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to go to my profile and cast your votes on the poll if you haven't already. And as I'll always say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**After a surprisingly one-sided poll on Ichigo's Hollow form, we have a winner. And that winner is… the African Lion! Therefore, I have written this chapter to really fit Ichigo becoming the king of the beasts. For those of you old school Disney fans like myself, I think that you'll like it. Honestly, I was kind of hoping the Hammerhead Shark would win, but oh well. Now, without further ado, let's get back to the story.**_

_***I still don't own Bleach, and I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you, always." = Normal Speaking

_'We would be honored if you would join us.' = Thoughts_

_"All things burn to ash… Ryujin Jakka!" = Zanpakuto Spirit Talking_

**"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" = Someone Yelling**

**"**_**Your soul is mine!" = Hollow/Vizard Talking**_

**"Now, fulfill your destiny!" = Force Ghost Talking**

* * *

_**The King of Las Noches Arises - Part 1**_

* * *

The Shinigami traitors didn't know what happened. One minute Isshin was getting ready to perform the Konso on Ichigo to send him to Soul Society (but with Central 46 once again in charge, would that be a good thing?) next thing they know, the boy rapidly Hollowfied and became a Hollow. But not the one that represented his powers as a Vizard. This one was much different. None of them got a good look before they were attacked and knocked back into a crater, but they could see the outline of a mighty beast.

"...Soutaicho… what was that?" asked Isane.

"I… I don't know…" stuttered Yamamoto.

And for once, he truly was stumped. Whatever it was that Kurosaki had become, it wasn't the physical manifestation of his Inner Hollow like he thought it would be. But it is as Renji said: Ichigo's Inner Hollow and his Zanpakuto Spirit both abandoned him. So it's quite possible that Ichigo gained a new Hollow form once he fully Hollowfied.

And as much as Yamamoto wanted to give chase and finally put an end to this threat, he knows better. He knows that none of them are in any shape to fight any longer after having fought a long and difficult war. They wouldn't last so much as a minute against so much as a Gillian class Hollow if they were to attempt to invade Hueco Mundo as they are. They need to regroup and return to Soul Society to heal and rest. Only once they have done this will they be capable of launching a strike to finally end this threat to all existence.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo…**_

* * *

"What? What happened…?" mumbled Ichigo as he woke up.

The last thing he remembers was being betrayed and speaking with an energy dragon before fully turning into a Hollow. But everything afterwards is a complete blank. He tried to stand up, figuring that his Hollow form walked on two legs, like his Inner Hollow's form once did. But he didn't stay standing for longer than a few seconds before falling down to his… paws?

Gasping at the sight of the feline paws that replaced his hands, Ichigo started looking around for anything that he could use for a mirror to see what happened to him. He didn't have to look for long as he stumbled across a shiny glass patch in the sands of what he recognized as Hueco Mundo. What he saw truly surprised him.

He was definitely an Adjuchas class Hollow. One that has a form that is quite similar to a big male lion like those found in Africa. However, his body's physical build is similar to that of the disney character, Kovu, from that movie he watched with his sisters Yuzu and Karin that one time. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, he thinks it was called. His fur is brown and he has a tuft of dark brown fur on his tail and on his elbows. He even has a dark brown mane that's the same shape and style as Kovu's and a vertical scar on the left eye socket of his mask which resembles a lion skull. However, he also has some bone armor plating along his spinal column for extra protection.

"What the hell? THIS is what I look like now?" Ichigo asked himself. "I look kinda scary with this new mask, but at least HE is gone for good now. Now I don't have to be constantly fighting for control of my body."

But it was at that moment that his ear twitched, his heightened sense of hearing picking up the sound of approaching organisms. And not knowing if they are friends or not, Ichigo started snarling in the direction of the noise.

He kept snarling even as he saw a familiar figure leap over the hill and land in front of him. A familiar figure who is in fact the very same Espada that Ichigo helped in the Winter War not too long ago.

"...Tier?"

Getting out of her battle stance, Tier looked at the Hollow strangely. How does this one know her name? And the fact that this soul reformed as an Adjuchas only sets off more and more alarm bells in her head. Though she must admit, his voice sounds oddly familiar. Like a long lost friend or something.

"Do I know you?" she asked the Hollow.

"It's me. Ichigo."

Squinting her eyes, Tier attempted to get a clear view of the Hollow's eyes behind his mask to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Ichigo?"

The lion Hollow nodded with a great big smile behind his mask, hoping she would believe him. Tier squinted her eyes a little more and searched for any levels of deceit in the Hollow's eyes. But detecting none, she too began to smile behind her mask fragment. She was overjoyed to see that her good friend was still alive.

"WHOA!"

The two practically charged at one another as they began to play around like only long lost friends possibly could. Although Ichigo was still stumbling a little bit due to his new body structure. And watching from nearby, Grimmjow and Nel looked like their eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets due to the shock. They've never seen Tier act so friendly towards anyone who wasn't an ally or one of her Fraccion.

"Where did you come from? How did you become a Hollow?" Tier asked.

"Aw, it's great to see you!" Ichigo exclaimed with glee, ignoring the question.

"And it's great to see you!" she said in return.

"Excuse me." Grimmjow said, walking towards the two Hollows.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What am I doing here? I think the better question is what are YOU doing here?" she asked in return.

Finally, Grimmjow's already low patience was completely depleted. And like a volcano that's been building up pressure within its magma chamber for centuries, he erupted.

**"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"** Grimmjow practically shrieked to the heavens.

"Grimmjow. Still as hot tempered as ever I see." Ichigo said to the Sexta Espada before spotting Nel. "Nel, come on over here! It's me!"

Shaking her head to get rid of the shock, the green haired woman ran towards her friend, more than happy to see a familiar face. Even if it was hidden behind a mask.

"Ichigo, is that really you?" Nel asked though not really waiting for an answer before she said "I thought I felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure around here!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on, back up here! What happened? How did you become a Hollow?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo sighed and sat on his haunches, knowing that this was going to be a bit on the difficult side to explain.

"That's kind of a long story."

The others tensed as they knew that this story, whatever it entails, can't be a good one. Especially if it ended with Ichigo being killed and turned into a Hollow before being sent to Hueco Mundo of all places.

And so, Ichigo began to explain to them all that had happened after the Arrancar returned to Hueco Mundo to heal from the injuries they sustained during the Winter War at the hands of both Aizen and the Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants. How once they'd all made a successful escape the Shinigami Corps had turned their backs on Ichigo and moved in to kill him with only a select few actually trying to stop them. Especially how he was also betrayed by both his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and his Inner Hollow.

Although he honestly expected such a thing from the guy who was constantly fighting with Ichigo for control of his body. But that's beside the point. In the end, Ichigo was killed, struck down by Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, through his heart. He also told them of how he was confronted by this dragon spirit who gave him a mission that involves him bringing balance to the worlds of the living and the dead. He doesn't know quite what it is yet, but he knows that it involves him becoming a Hollow. By the time he was done, all three of the Espada were looking ready to kill something.

"So they're the reason Ogihci was able to take over this place!" snarled Grimmjow.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo gasped.

Tier narrowed her eyes as she thought about the Ichigo look-alike. The one who has since ascended to the level of Vasto Lorde, but is much more powerful than she and the other remaining Espada. And she knows that this next part will not be easy to explain to Ichigo, especially in his recently reformed state. He'll likely feel himself inferior due to being only at Adjuchas level.

"Grimmjow, Neliel, you guys grab Pesche, Dodonchakka, Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun and go back to the hideout. I'll stay here and bring Ichigo up to speed." Tier instructed.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us with you in case of a surprise attack?" Nel asked.

She knows full well that under normal circumstances Tier is more than capable of defending herself out in these parts, but the situation has changed drastically. They've merely exited one war and entered another.

"Trust me. I'll be fine." the blonde Espada said.

Although it did very little to reassure her companions. Reluctantly, they rushed off into the distance and used Sonido to make their way to the hideout of their faction. Once she was sure that they were gone, Tier looked back to Ichigo and started to explain.

"After he and Zangetsu left you, Ichigo, your Inner Hollow manifested here in Hueco Mundo and became a Vasto Lorde. No one knows how, but he did. He's formed an alliance with Barrigan and together with his army of Arrancar, they've turned Las Noches into an armed fortress and begun a massive takeover of Hueco Mundo! There's no food, no water, and if this keeps up everyone will die!" she explained, her voice rising with her emotions.

"I don't see how I can help." Ichigo said as he looked at his paws.

"But you can, Ichigo. You have to fight Ogihci in a one on one battle to the death and take his place as King of Hueco Mundo! None of us have the power to stop him, and the resistance is nowhere near strong enough to stop him and his own forces!" Tier exclaimed.

"I can't fight them…" Ichigo said.

"Yes you can!" Tier exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo stated.

"WHAT wouldn't I understand?!" Tier demanded to know.

"No, no, it doesn't matter. Hakuna matata."

"What?" Tier asked.

She's certainly never heard THAT phrase before in her life. It sounds like it's some foreign language that she has never heard once in her life.

"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned when my class when on a trip to a continent called Africa." Ichigo explained. "Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Ichigo!"

"...And you can't do anything about it. So why bother worrying?" he asked as he started to walk away.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Tier finally snapped.

Ichigo turned to glare at Tier, and though she didn't show it outwardly, the glare cast from behind his masked face was almost enough to send her running for the hills. Then again, he is the one who kept Ogihci at bay for so long. It stands to reason that he'd be powerful.

"Well what about you? You left!" he questioned.

"I left to find help! We all did! And I found you…" Tier was almost in tears at this point. "Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"

Ichigo just turned to glare at the sand for a moment before he started walking off in a different direction.

"...Sorry."

"What's happened to you? You're not the same Ichigo I remember." Tier said with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm not. Are you satisfied?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Just disappointed." Tier replied.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Ichigo said, though he didn't mean it in a good way.

Not that Tier could tell that it's a touchy subject for him.

"Good. At least one of us does." she said without thinking.

That made Ichigo stop in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask and rounded on Tier to give her a glare that outclassed all other glares cast before it.

"You think you know me? You think you can just walk up to me and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through! What ALL has happened in my life because of the Soul Society and their machinations! Not just Aizen!"

Ichigo was practically shouting at this point. And Tier was no better off due to her now raging emotions.

"I would if you'd just tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Ichigo snapped as he stalked off.

"FINE!"

Both having said their piece, Tier began walking in the opposite direction of the lion Adjuchas before using Sonido to make a quick trip to the resistance base. They'll need a new plan of attack and to gather more followers since Ichigo is so unwilling to fight.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, still steaming over the words that were said earlier. The audacity of Tier to call him a coward like that. Is it really so wrong to just want to stop fighting after having bloodied his hands more than most people his age? Or most people in general?

"She's wrong. I'm no king. I'm not even a Shinigami. I'm nothing but an Adjuchas who will easily die if I go up against a Vasto Lorde like Ogihci! I'd get slaughtered, just like… like she did…"

Ichigo drew a shaky breath and looked towards the night sky of the forever dark Hueco Mundo, his spirit practically oozing regret as he shouted out to his deceased mother.

**"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!"** he yelled at the sky, his voice laced with sorrow as he looked down. "But you're not… and it's all my fault…! It's my fault…"

Drawing a shaky breath, the Adjuchas began to silently cry as a few tears leaked from his eyes. However, he couldn't sulk for long, as his enhanced hearing soon picked up a new noise coming from the trees. And it sounded like someone singing.

And sure enough, he was right.

Looking into the trees, Ichigo saw another Adjuchas. One who bore the appearance of an African monkey known as a Mandrill. Both in his body's appearance and the form of his mask. This Adjuchas has a classic Hollow Hole located in the center of his abdomen where his stomach would be located. He was playing in the branches while singing in an odd language that was likely Swahili.

_**"****~Asante sana squash banana wewe nugu imi mi apana!~ ~Asante sana squash banana wewe nugu imi mi apana!~ ~Asante sana squash banana wewe nugu imi mi apana!~"**_ the Hollow sang in a voice that sounded like an African medicine man.

Having no desire to deal with this crazy Hollow, Ichigo began to stalk off to a less crowded part of this grassland. However, the Hollow seemed to be following Ichigo's movements with a playful approach, seeming like the highly social and goofy grandfather figure. After a few minutes of walking, Ichigo came across a watering hole that had crystal clear water and no signs of Hollow activity.

Good for Ichigo, who wants to just live out his new afterlife in solitude while consuming the occasional Gilian in order to prevent himself from reverting into one.

He laid down on his stomach and rested his chin on his forearms, gazing at his reflection in the pool of water. Sighing as he began to sulk, Ichigo was startled by a pebble being tossed into the watering hole. Following the direction of where the small stone was thrown, Ichigo saw, much to his chagrin, that that same Mandrill Hollow had followed him and was now playing around in what appears to be a mangrove tree.

_**"****~Asante sana squash banana wewe nugu imi mi apana!~"**_ he sang.

Making an exaggerated noise, the Hollow turned himself upside down for a moment before allowing himself to dangle from one arm. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Ichigo spoke to the Hollow.

"C'mon, would ya cut it out?" he snapped.

_**"****Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back."**_ the Hollow replied as he pulled a Shaman's walking stick from out of nowhere.

He started laughing like a mad monkey as Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to stalk off for some peace and quiet.

"Creepy little monkey." he grumbled to himself.

And unfortunately for him, this guy just didn't seem interested in leaving him alone, and was now walking side by side with Ichigo.

"Would you stop following me?" he demanded before asking "Who are you?"

_**"****De question is: WHO… are you?"**_ the Hollow asked back.

The Lion Adjuchas was about to reply but stopped himself. He sighed as he remembered that he is no longer the same man he once was. Now, he is simply another Hollow. He may have retained his intelligence and memories of his past life, but that doesn't mean he's the same as he once was.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." Ichigo answered.

_**"****Well I know who you are."**_ the Hollow said as he pulled Ichigo closer. "_**Shh! Come here, it's a secret."**_

Listening carefully, Ichigo waited for the words of wisdom as to who he really is… only for his eyes to widen and to pull back as the strange Hollow just started singing that song of his again.

_**"****...~Asante sana SQUASH BANANA WEWE NUGU IMI MI APANA!~"**_

"Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?" snapped Ichigo.

_**"****It means you are a baboon… and I'm not."**_ the Hollow replied.

He began laughing himself silly again as Ichigo made to walk away with a parting comment.

"I think you're a little confused."

_**"****WRONG!"**_ the Hollow stated having somehow gotten in front of Ichigo and poking him in the mask where his nose would be. _**"****I'm not de one who's confused, YOU don't even know WHO you are!"**_

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Ichigo asked, not expecting an answer.

_**"****Sure do. You're Masaki's boy."**_

The Adjuchas gasped at the mention of that name and turned around to look at the grinning Mandrill Hollow, who simply said one word to him.

_**"****Bye!"**_

He leapt off into the distance having said his piece, but Ichigo wasn't about to give up so easily. If there's one thing he is, it's stubborn as a mule.

"Hey, hold up!" he called after the Hollow.

He gave chase, running surprisingly fast for a guy who's so used to running on two legs. It only took him thirty seconds to catch up with the Mandrill Hollow, who has stopped to meditate on a rock with his eyes closed.

"...You knew my mother, sir?!" Ichigo asked, panting as he tried to get back his second wind.

_**"****Correction: I KNOW your mother."**_ the Mandrill replied.

The young Hollow grew depressed once again as painful memories of Masaki's death began to plague his mind once again. How she was killed and possibly eaten by the Hollow known as Grand Fisher.

"I hate to tell you this," he began, getting the ape Hollow's attention. "But she died… a long time ago."

_**"****Nope! Wrong again!"**_ he exclaimed.

He started laughing again as he leapt off his perch, staff in hand, with surprising speed for one so elderly. He turned his attention back to the recently formed Hollow with the biggest grin he could muster upon his masked face.

_**"****She's alive, and I'll show her to you! You follow old Rafiki, he knows de way! Come on!"**_

Rafiki took off into the underbrush of the mangrove trees and Ichigo looked quite surprised. His mother? She's alive? Did she get turned into a Hollow when she died? Was she simply transported to Hueco Mundo? These questions poured down like the rain and against his better judgement, Ichigo followed Rafiki into the underbrush. He had to move slowly unless he wanted to get tangled in the various vines that littered the area.

But Rafiki was having none of this slowpoke business.

_**"****Don't dawdle! HURRY UP!"**_ he urged taking off again.

"Hey, hey! Whoa! Wait!" yelped Ichigo as he tried to pour on the speed.

_**"****Come on! Come on!"**_ Rafiki further urged.

The Mandril was swinging through the underbrush with no trouble at all, while Ichigo was struggling to keep up. And if he's being honest, Ichigo is feeling a might afraid of his surroundings right now, not knowing if Rafiki is really helping him or if this is a trap he's leading him into. Then again, when has Ichigo ever been known to do anything besides rush headlong into things?

After several tense minutes of running, Rafiki popped out in front of Ichigo and held up a hand.

_**"****Stop!"**_

The lion Adjuchas skidded to a stop in front of Rafiki's hand as the Mandrill Hollow shushed him and moved over to a small pond. Using his staff, he moved some of the water grass aside like one would a shower curtain.

_**"****Look down dere."**_ whispered Rafiki.

Cautiously, Ichigo walked to the edge of the pond. He looked into the water as Rafiki instructed, but all he saw was the face of a Hollow. His own face. Sighing in disappointment, Ichigo sat back on his haunches and closed his eyes. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"That's not my mother." he said. "It's just my reflection."

_**"****No."**_ Rafiki gently scolded as he lightly tapped the water to make it ripple. _**"Look harder."**_

Ichigo doubted it would work, but he did as instructed. And right before his very eyes, he saw his reflection changing to the image of Masaki Kurosaki looking at him with a blank face.

_**"****You see? She lives in you."**_ Rafiki said.

The boy sat there confused for a moment before he heard a startlingly familiar voice.

**"Ichigo…"**

"Mother?"

Ichigo looked up to see the clouds forming together and something vaguely human walking out of the mass. And that human… is his mother!

**"Ichigo. You have forgotten me."** she said.

"No!" he denied. "How could I?"

**"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Ichigo. You are more than what you have become! You must take your place in the Circle of Life here in Hueco Mundo… AND in the mortal world!"** Masaki explained.

"How can I go back!? I'm not who I used to be!" Ichigo exclaimed in denial.

The clouds around Masaki's ghostly form began to swirl and agitate as she began to slowly return back to the realm of the living Force, of which she has become a guardian. Much like the Shinigami are the guardians of Soul Society and the Arrancars are the guardians of Hueco Mundo.

**"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king of Hueco Mundo."** Masaki said to her son. **"I have never once blamed you for my death at the claws of Grand Fisher, Ichigo. And I never will."**

Ichigo looked up at his rapidly retreating mother, unable to look away as he felt the warmth of her love wrapping around her as if she was hugging him like she used to do for him as a child. At least now he has some peace in his new life knowing that his mother has never blamed him for her death.

**"Remember who you are..."** she said as she began to disappear.

"No! Please! Don't leave me! Mother!" begged Ichigo as he ran after his mother's Force Ghost.

Even as her voice began to fade out of existence he tried to give chase. But it was all for naught as he soon stopped atop a small hill.

**"Remember…"**

"Don't leave me!"

**"Remember…"**

Ichigo just sat there as the clouds disbursed and the soul of his mother returned to the living Force. The former Substitute Shinigami could only stare as he contemplated the words of his deceased mother. And for the first time in a long time, he felt like a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

_**"****What was dat?"**_ Rafiki asked with a laugh as he walked to stand next to Ichigo. "_**De weatha'. Very peculiar, don't you tink?"**_

"Yeah…" agreed Ichigo. "Looks like the winds are changing."

_**"****Ah. Change is good."**_ the Mandrill Arrancar said in agreement as he stroked his beard.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do, but… going back to Las Noches means I have to face the demons from my past. And those particular demons are something I'd rather run from."

Suddenly, Rafiki hit Ichigo over the head with his staff. Hard. And not expecting such a thing, the now lion Adjuchas took the hit full blast and recoiled back as he put a paw to his hurt head.

"OW! JEEZ, what was that for!?" demanded Ichigo.

_**"****It doesn't matta, it's in de past."**_ Rafiki chuckled.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Ichigo complained as he checked his paw for blood.

_**"****Oh yes, de past can hurt."**_ Rafiki said, knowing full well that it was true. _**"****But de way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it."**_

The Mandrill Arrancar took another swing at Ichigo with his staff, but this time the Adjuchas dodged the strike. And this was something Rafiki was hoping for. He let out a big laugh as he questioned Ichigo further.

_**"****You see? So what are you going to do?"**_

"Well first," Ichigo began with a grin on his masked face. "I'm gonna take your stick!"

Faster than Rafiki could react, Ichigo grabbed the shaman's staff and tossed it as far as he could, prompting Rafiki to run after it in panic. After all, that stick is his Zanpakutō in its sealed state.

_**"****NONONONONO! NOT DA STICK!"**_

He rushed over to the tall grass and picked up his shaman staff looking ready to give Ichigo the scolding of a lifetime. But by the time he turned around to do so, he saw that the Adjuchas was off and running like the wind.

_**"****Hey! Where are you going?"**_ Rafiki called out to Ichigo.

"I'm going back!" he called back.

Now that was the response old Rafiki was looking for. He knows now…

It is time!

_**"****GOOD! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

Rafiki stood there laughing as he watched the lion Adjuchas run off over the horizon, knowing that all will soon be well in Hueco Mundo once the tyrannical rule of Ogihci was finally put to an end. He raised his staff up high as he began hootin and hollering like the ape that he is.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. As always, kindly leave a review and share your thoughts on the chapter with me. Any reviews offering constructive criticism are always welcome. But flamers will be promptly ignored. Now, I do have a new poll up for my Draconic Shinigami story that I'd really appreciate your votes on.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: In Draconic Shinigami which of these do you want me to model Hiccup's Hollow half after?_

_Hammerhead Shark_

_Naga (Bakugan)_

_Mock Dragonoid (Bakugan)_

_Light Fury_

_Bishop Chess Piece_

_Wavern (Bakugan)_

_Bewilderbeast_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please remember to cast your votes on the poll I've posted for Draconic Shinigami. You have until I actually update it to cast your votes. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
